nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
In The Egg/Transcript
In The Egg Season 2, Episode 10 (Opening shot; fade in to dark blue sky and Mr. Moon. He watches a ladybug fly past by with a gentle smile, but then was startled when Manny flew by with incredible speed. He does a sharp U-turn and turns upward, knocking a cloud in place.) * Manny “Yeah!” (laughs) (He flies so low that he can touch the ground on all four, making it appear as if he’s galloping normally. Cut to the other robots, who watches in surprise and all are speechless. Cut back to the flying manticore; he swoops into a nose dive straight toward them, only to make a sharp upward turn. Third, he gains enough speed to move toward a tree and buck so all the leaves fall off the branches. The other robots cheered.) * Thorn “Dude! That was amazing stuff!” * Ulysses “Yes. That is some talent you’ve got.” (Manny descends down.) * Manny “Yeah. Flying fast happens to be my thing.” * Spike “I bet I could do just as good.” * Manny “So, Spike. You think you have what it takes to fly as fast as me?” * Felix “Oh, great. Another flying competition.” * Thorn “Felix. Maybe you can challenge Manny.” * Felix “Please. I’m not a hardcore flier like Manny.” * Manny “That’s because the word ‘hardcore’ suits me better. You, Felix, are an egghead.” (The phoenix stared at him, wide-eyed.) * Felix “E-egghead?!” (Some of the robots started snickering.) * Felix “Stop that, all of you!” (The laughter stops.) “I’m pretty sure Manny was only teasing...” (He gives Manny a dirty look.) * Cappy “Well, it’s getting late. We need to sleep now.” * Felix “Good idea.” (All head inside, then dissolve to the bedroom; all are in their beds.) * Manny “...Are you saying you don’t like it, Thorn?” * Thorn “No. It’s just that...I’ve seen better…” * Manny “So you know others who have epic flying skills? Who are they? Do I know them?” * Jack “Well, Rainbowbolt came to mind. You should’ve seen how fast he flies!” (Manny is unconvinced.) “I mean, he’s got incredible speed! That’s because he’s a pegasus, and pegasi are very fast at flying!” * Manny “I’m gonna stop you right there, Jack. If Rainbowbolt thinks he’s a better flier than me, then I will challenge him tomorrow.” * Oggy “Good luck.” * Manny “Thank you.” * Felix “Okay, then. Good night, everyone.” (He turns off the lamp. Kunekune, meanwhile, is having trouble sleeping. He sighs, and flutters quietly out of the room. Cut to the dragon coming into the kitchen; he flutters to the sink. He takes a glass cup and right before he turns on the faucet, he heard a slight crack. The dragon goes to investigate, so he followed the sound.) * Kunekune (quietly) “Hello?” (The crack sounded again, and the dragon first goes to the door that goes down to the basement. He lets his tail light his way down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he looked around cautiously. Suddenly, something big rolled across the room and stopped at one corner. Regaining his nerve, Kunekune goes to the big round object and examines it closely.) * Kunekune (quietly) “An egg?” (Indeed, it is an egg, a big one; it’s colored sky blue with orange spots.) * Kunekune “What’s this egg doing here?” (He looks around cautiously before holding the egg.) * Kunekune (to the egg, whispering) “I’ll take you up to my room. I’ll put you in my closet, and whatever you do, don’t make a sound…” (He flutters up the stairs, and dissolve to him in the bedroom; Kunekune enters the closet and sets the egg down.) * Kunekune (to the egg) “I may not have any idea of what you are, but I will take care of you. Everything will be fine.” (With that, he quietly exits the closet and closes the door so gently he did not want to wake the others up. He crawls back into his bed and resumes to sleep. Cut to the egg in the closet; the cracking sounded again, and some cracks were forming on the egg. It’s right now in the process of hatching, so an infant creature can break out. Dissolve to the clear blue sky. Now it’s morning and laughter is heard. Pan down to see Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Lulu approaching the robots’ tower. Only Hoho is not present.) * Rintoo “Ooh, ooh! Today is a perfect day for skating!” * Tolee “It sure is. I’ve always wanted to try my new panda skakeboard.” * Lulu “I’m ready to get on my skateboard too!” * Kai-Lan “Wow, Tolee. You’re gonna ride a skateboard?” * Tolee “Well, yeah. After that one day where we all tried skating…” * Rintoo “Oh, that’s right. Skating may seem easy to me, but I found out how difficult it is.” (Hoho rolls by in his skates and wearing his roller skating gear.) * Hoho “You sure did.” (The others laughed.) * Hoho “Hey, Tolee. Good luck on the skateboard.” * Lulu “Yeah. Come on. Let’s go see the robots.” (Cut to the interior of the tower; Manny, Thorn, Spike, and Jack are playing a go-kart racing video game; Felix, Oggy, Ulysses, and Cappy watch. Only Kunekune is not present.) * Manny “You’re going down, Thorn! I’m gonna catch up to you!” * Thorn “No you won’t! I’m too fast for you!” * Spike “Oh yeah? I can catch up to both of you.” * Jack “Huh? What does the blue spiky shell do again?” * Cappy “It chases after the lead racer and blows up on them.” * Jack “Cool!” (He pushes a button on a controller; a whirling noise occurs, followed by an explosion that left a shocked expression on Manny’s face.) * Spike “HA! Manny got blown up!” * Manny “WHY?!” (A short happy tune plays and the jackalope cheers.) * Jack “YEEEESS!!! I’m the winner!” (Manny crosses his arms.) * Manny (softly, to himself) “...I hate losing.” * Jack “Don’t look so down, Manny. Besides, it’s just a game.” * Felix “Agreed. And I say we go do something else.” * Cappy “Like what?” (Cut to the bedroom and in the closet; Kunekune cuddles with the egg, which he wrapped in a towel.) * Kunekune “I can’t help but wonder what you are on the inside. A bird? Maybe not...I don’t think I’ve seen bird eggs as big as you.” (He notices the cracks on it; the egg begins to crack again.) * Kunekune “You-you’re hatching!” (Out comes a large scaly blue creature with a long neck and is sitting on its belly. It’s a dinosaur.) * “Dinosaur” “...Ai!” * Kunekune “You...you can speak?” * “Dinosaur” “Yeah. I’m a baby dinosaur. You know that long-necked fellow that only eats the leaves of the trees and other green stuff, eh, you heard of one of those?” * Kunekune “....A brachiosaurus…?” * Brachiosaurus” “Yeah. Those thingamijigers. That’s what I am. Yeah. Sure. Si. Correctamundo. Right. Valid. Nice. Good job.” * Kunekune “So, what’s your name?” * Brachiosaurus” “Name, huh? Scaly dude, I just hatched out. So, uh, since I came out of the egg, I have to be given one of those, uh, names or whatever you call ‘em.” * Kunekune “Me giving you name? That’s not so hard. How about...Brachio?” * Brachio “Cool. Nice. Not bad. Way to go. Awesome. Super star. Great. Thumbs up!” * Kunekune “...You don’t have thumbs.” * Brachio “Yeah. Heh. I knew that.” * Kunekune “Brachio, if I’m going to take care of you, you have to be on your best behavior.” * Brachio “Ay ay, dragon! Ehh, what do you call yourself? You have one of those things that babies get when they’re born?” * Kunekune “Names?” * Brachio “Yeah, that stuff. You got one of those, right?” * Kunekune “Well, yes. Everyone has a name. Mine is Kunekune.” (Brachio looks at him like he’s crazy.) * Brachio “So Kunekune is your name…” (nervous) “...right? You’re not a ghost who can turn people into crazy people, right?” * Kunekune “...No…?” * Brachio “Okay...good.” * Kunekune “...Brachio, I need to keep you hidden. Go under my bed and don’t make a sound.” (The baby dinosaur quietly opens the closet door and crawls under the bed. The dragon comes out of the closet.) * Kunekune (hushed) “Remember...don’t make a sound.” * Brachio “What if I get hungry?” * Kunekune “Then I’ll bring you something to eat. Want to eat now?” * Brachio “Nah, I’m good.” (With that, Kunekune left. Cut to downstairs.) * Felix “Is Kunekune still upstairs?” * Manny “Probably, yeah.” (Said dragon flutters downstairs.) * Cappy “Kunekune, you’ve been upstairs for quite a while.” * Kunekune “I had to...read a few pages in my favorite book.” * Felix “Well...that’s good. You came just in time, because we’re planning to do something else.” * Kunekune “...And that is?” * Thorn “To try out the new simulator in the basement!” (Wipe to the nine animatronics in the tower’s basement. There is a window that shows a large room on the other side; that is the simulator.) * Oggy “...When was this put up?” * Felix “A while ago. I feel like we could have this up to test out and strengthen our physical skills.” * Manny “Cool! I’m so ready to test this out!” * Felix “Go on ahead, Manny!” (Manny enters the room, which turns out to look like a large white chamber with grid lines on the walls and floors.) * Manny “Now what?” * Felix (through microphone) “Now I set it to your appropriate level of skills.” (On the panel, he adjusts the knob up to 10. Cut to the chamber; the scenery around the manticore changes to a city. Just then, a distant roar pounds against his eardrums; coming into the city is a large green slime blob. Manny gets his wings flapping and charges toward the slime repeatedly punches at it until there is nothing left but thin air. The others, outside the room, cheered for him. A scream suddenly stops everyone short.) * Manny “Who screamed?” (Outside the simulation room, the others looked up to see Ulysses rushing down the stairs in utter panic.) * Ulysses “Oh, it’s horrible!” * Spike “Ulysses, spit it out! What’s going on?” * Ulysses “Our bedroom! It’s...it’s...A HUGE MESS!!” (Wipe to the nine animatronics in the bedroom; all looked around at the room that once looked like their bedroom. Indeed it does look like a huge mess.) * Cappy “What...happened...here?!” * Felix (advancing further with caution) “You weren’t kidding, Ulysses. This is a huge mess. It looks as if some tornado came in and wrecked everything!” * Jack “Or it looks as if our own bedroom blew chunks.” * Thorn “This is not right. Our room was spotless before.” (The others advanced further into the room with caution.) * Ulysses “Well, this certainly won’t do. All it matters is---” (He gasps and sadly picks something up, a comb.) * Ulysses “No...my favorite comb.” * Cappy “We’re cleaning up anyway. Let’s not worry too much about how it got so messy in the first place.” (Unknown to everyone, Brachio climbs quickly and quietly out through the open window; only Kunekune noticed. He starts to sneak away when Felix caught him.) * Felix “Kunekune, where are you going? You have to help clean up.” * Kunekune “...I thought I should find all of my things that were thrown outside…” (With that, he zips away. Cut to him outside the tower. Shortly, he found Brachio trying to sneak away.) * Kunekune “Brachio!” * Brachio “Oh hey, whassup?” * Kunekune “What...were...you...thinking?” * Brachio “Oh yeah, about that, uh...I gotta apologize. I dunno what I was thinkin’.” * Kunekune (irked) “You better watch that appetite of yours! Did you not see the mess you made?! You told me you weren’t hungry before, but you had to eat everything in the room! I should’ve just bought you a radish or a hot dog or something!” (Brachio whimpers in sadness. It’s all he can do to try to make the dragon less angry.) * Kunekune “Brachio...I’m sorry. I should’ve blamed you for this.” * Brachio “...But...you got it all wrong. I wasn’t trying to, you know, eat the entire room. I just saw one of them mice crawlin’ around, and I guess it kinda scared the meats out of me. So I, uh, tried to hit it, but yeah...I tried to hit it with my tail, and my swings were way off, and that’s how your room looked like one of those tornado thingys came in and ruined it all.” * Kunekune “...So you weren’t trying to eat everything in the room after all, and that you just wrecked everything because you were so spooked by a little mouse.” * Brachio “Bingo! That’s the whole story!” (looks to one side) “But...I actually do feel like eating.” (He crawls toward a bush and muches some leaves.) ~ (Song) ~ (Brachio marks time with his feet to sing.) Brachio I’m proud to be a herbivore Green stuff’s what I’m looking for I don’t eat insects, I don’t eat critters I’m just little ol’ green stuff eater I’m proud to be a herbivore The world is full of food I only follow this simple rule; if it’s green it’s good Yeah woooo! I love to chew! It’s what I dooo! If it’s green it’s good! (He eats more leaves.) ~ (Song ends) ~ * Kunekune “Well, that kind of explains the kind of dinosaur you are.” * Brachio “Yep! I’m a herbivore.” * Kunekune “And herbivores eat plants, right?” * Brachio “Yep.” (Just then, Hoho comes by.) * Hoho “Ni hao, Kunekune. I --- woah! Is that a dinosaur?” * Kunekune “Shhhh!” * Hoho “Huh?” * Kunekune “...I don’t want the others to find out about...Brachio.” * Hoho “Brachio?” * Brachio “That’s my name!” * Hoho “Wow! It talks too?” * Kunekune “Brachio is a baby dinosaur.” * Brachio “Say, he looks like one of those, uhhh, banana-eaters. You know, those furry things that eat bananas.” * Hoho “I’m one of those...banana eaters. Monkeys eat bananas, which is what I am.” * Brachio “Yeah, those creatures. That’s what I meant.” * Hoho (to Kunekune, hushed) “I didn’t know he could talk.” * Kunekune “Well, he’s very talkative for a baby dinosaur.” * Hoho “Yeah. Kai-Lan has got to see this! And so do the others! I’ll go tell every--!” * Kunekune “Hoho! Wait!” * Hoho “Huh?” * Kunekune “I said before I don’t want anyone finding out about Brachio. Not even our friends.” (While they’re talking, Brachio seems to wander off without them noticing.) * Hoho “Why, though? Kai-Lan would be very happy to see a real baby dinosaur. She loves dinosaurs after all. Brachio, you and Kai-Lan will be great friends!” (Now both noticed Brachio is nowhere in sight.) * Hoho “Brachio? Where did you go?” * Kunekune “Do you think he went…?” (Both saw the dinosaur heading toward Kai-Lan’s home. Cut to Kai-Lan and Lulu having their playdate indoors. They are wearing pirate hats while holding tea cups. Brachio peeks his head out from behind the wagon of toys; he goes unnoticed by the girls. Kunekune quietly flutters inside with Hoho on his back without being seen.) * Hoho “Uh...ni-hao, Kai-Lan and Lulu.” * Lulu “Oh?” * Kai-Lan “Kunekune. Hoho. Do you guys want to play pirate tea parties with us?” (The response she got is a dragon and a monkey screaming in terror; cut to Brachio, who starts to chew on a doll’s head. The girls stepped back, confused and startled.) * Lulu “What? What’s happening?” * Hoho “Uh...oohh...!” (holding his head) “Uh…” (pretending to be sick) “...oh no. I’m not feeling so good.” (Lulu takes Hoho from the dragon’s back, holding him in her arms.) * Lulu “Oh you poor thing. I’m going to put you in bed right now.” (Kunekune spots Brachio crawling into the kitchen. While Kai-Lan and Lulu aren’t looking, Hoho hops off the bed and he and the dragon approached the kitchen quietly. Yeye is cooking something when Brachio peeks his head behind a table. Hoho and Kunekune huddled in one corner.) * Kunekune (hushed) “Now what?” * Hoho (hushed) “I’ll distract Yeye, and you get Brachio out of the house.” (The dragon sneaks into the kitchen. Hoho jumps onto a countertop, surprising Yeye.) * Yeye “Hoho?” * Hoho “Oh, hey, Yeye. How’s it going?” * Yeye “I’m busy cooking dumplings.” * Hoho “Oooh! Dumplings? Are they done yet?” * Yeye “Not quite. They just need to be heated up and they’re good to go!” (During this line, Hoho noticed Brachio stretching his tongue out to grab one off a plate. Hoho screams, startling the old guy.) * Yeye “Ahh, what?!” * Hoho “I...I think...you should look at your shoes to make sure they’re tied.” * Yeye “I’m wearing sandals.” * Hoho “Oh, that’s right.” (He purposely kicks a spatula off the countertop. Yeye sighs, and bends down to pick it up. Just as he was about to stand up again, Hoho puts the empty metal bowl over his head and holds it down.) * Yeye “Ahhh! Hoho! What’s going on?!” * Hoho “I don’t know! I think the bowl is stuck to your head!” (Grunt.) “And I’m trying to get it off!” * Yeye “Get it off! Get it off!” * Hoho “Don’t worry! I’m trying!” (He gestures Kunekune to drag Brachio out, which he did after a few seconds. The bowl slides off Yeye’s head and looks around, shocked.) * Yeye “Oh my…” * Hoho “That was hard, trying to get it off.” * Yeye “Why’s...that?” * Hoho “I might’ve...accidentally kicked it off the countertop. Sorry.” * Yeye “...That’s okay, Yeye. Next time just be more careful.” * Hoho “Okay....Hey, do you want a smoothie?” * Yeye “A smoothie?” * Hoho “Okay! I’ll get you one!” (Hoho jumps off the countertop, exiting the scene just before Yeye could say anything else. Yeye goes to the bowl of un-heated dumplings, and accidentally dropped the spoon. He bends down to pick it up, when the bowl falls onto his head, all the contents spilling out and him screaming. Cut to Kunekune hiding behind the wagon full of toys with Brachio with him. Kai-Lan and Lulu are now playing with bubbles while dancing.) * Kunekune (hushed) “Brachio, you have to stop wandering around!” (Hoho sneaks behind it as well.) * Hoho (hushed) “Kunekune...why didn’t you take Brachio out?” * Kunekune (hushed) “Was I supposed to? I couldn’t, Kai-Lan and Lulu will see me with Brachio.” * Hoho (hushed) “I’ve got an idea.” (He takes out an avacado and carefully gets on top of the pile of toys. He throws the thing at a lamp; it breaks and falls to the floor, catching the girls’ attention and the boys to quickly but cautiously sneak out of the house with Brachio.) * Lulu “Woah!” Kai-Lan “Oh my!” (Yeye comes into the scene; Kunekune, Hoho, and Brachio had to duck back into their hiding spot.) * Yeye “Kai-Lan. Lulu...have you seen where Hoho went?” * Lulu ‘No, but the weirdest thing just happened.” * Yeye “What’s that?” * Kai-Lan “Well, this lamp; it just...exploded for some reason.” * Yeye “Well, maybe it---” (He looks down, noticing something. This marks the perfect time for the three boys to sneak out without being caught.) * Yeye “...What’s this avocado doing on the floor?” * Kai-Lan “Hmmm, I don’t know.” (Cut to the back of Hoho’s house.) * Brachio “Okay, pals. So...now what happens?” * Kunekune “All we can do for you now is to keep you out everyone else’s sights.” * Hoho “But that won’t be easy. Our friends will get suspicious and will eventually find out about...Brachio.” * Brachio “Oh, come on, now. What’s the big deal, eh? Whadaya think they’ll do to me, anyways?” * Hoho “Hmm...never thought of that…” * Kunekune “Brachio...you’re not just a baby dinosaur. You’re like a best friend to me…” * Brachio “Ohhh…” (hugs him) “That’s nice of you to say, dragon.” * Hoho “Let’s hope the others aren’t suspicious.” (A voice stopped them short.) * Spike (from o.s.) “Oh, but we are!” (The eight animatronics stood there, arms crossed and looking angry. As well as Yeye, Kai-Lan, Lulu, Rintoo, and Tolee.) * Yeye “Well...so this is what’s been going on.” * Kunekune (hugging Brachio) “Yeye...it’s not what it looks like…” * Yeye (as he approaches the dragon) “It looks to me like you’re trying to hide that baby dinosaur from me.” * Felix “Not just from you, but from the others as well!” (Pan up to a cloud; Volcanian settles down on it, taking a listen at the commotion down below. Back to the group.) * Kai-Lan “No wonder you were acting so strange today.” * Manny (irked) “Seriously, Kunekune? You’ve been hiding that thing from us...this whole time?!?” * Ulysses “Not only that, but you also got Hoho in on the act!” * Cappy “How disgusting!” * Yeye “Everyone but Kunekune to my house now.” (The other kids walked off, while giving the dragon dirty looks. He looks worriedly at Brachio, who feels awful for him.) * Yeye (stern) “So this whole time...you’ve been keeping that baby dinosaur out of our sights? You know what you did is wrong, Kunekune.” * Kunekune “...But...you don’t understand…” * Yeye (stern) “I haven’t had the slightest idea of what you’ve been up to today with the dinosaur. That thing has been causing nothing but trouble all day!” * Kunekune “...But…” * Yeye (stern) “No ‘buts’. You’re gonna have to let that dinosaur go right now. I mean it.” (With that, he left.) * Kunekune “...B-Brachio…?” * Brachio (sighs sadly) “...I’m sorry, pal.” (Dissolve to the sun setting. Kunekune and Brachio are on a hill, both looking sadly.) * Kunekune (sadly) “...Brachio...I don’t know what to tell you...but...this is it.” * Brachio “I never thought saying goodbye would hit such a tender spot inside of you.” * Kunekune (voice trembling) “...Neither did I…” (Just then, two bigger dinosaurs walked in. The tall one spoke, revealed to be Brachio’s father.) * Brachiosaurus “Brachio!” * Brachio “Father!” (He runs to his parents, the two big ones nuzzled him affectionately. The one shorter than the father spoke, marking that as Brachio’s mother.) * Brachiosaurus “Oh, we were so worried. We thought we lost you!” * Brachiosaurus (looking down at Kunekune) “Oh. Are you a dinosaur too?” * Kunekune “...I’m a dragon.” * Brachiosaurus “Oh, well...we want to thank you…” * Brachiosaurus “...For finding our son. Has he behaved himself?” * Kunekune “Well...he’s quite a talker.” * Brachiosaurus “Ha! So he is!” * Brachiosaurus “Hmm...how did you find him? He was just an egg!” * Kunekune “Well...let’s just say...for some reason, he appeared in my basement.” * Brachiosaurus “...Hm, that’s a little odd.” * Brachiosaurus “Yeah. Anyway, it’s time to go.” * Kunekune (sadly) “Brachio...don’t forget about me…” (The dinosaurs start to walk away. Brachio stops suddenly, looking over his shoulder. He goes back to the dragon. A flower was clamped between his teeth; he places it on Kunekune’s head.) * Brachio “I won’t forget about you...ever…” (After that, the dinosaurs walked away into the horizon. The dragon picks up the flower from his head and looks down at it. A tear falls from his eye, and shortly, Volcanian shows up.) * Volcanian “Don’t look so down, kid. At least your friends don’t plan on leaving you.” * Kunekune “Huh? But...they were ticked off with me…” * Volcanian “So? That doesn’t mean they hate you. And besides, they’ll get over it.” * Kunekune “They will?” * Volcanian “Hopefully, yes. And I think I have a little something for happy endings like this.” (Cut to the living room in Kai-Lan’s home; Yeye had just finished making the dumplings.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye...is Kunekune in trouble?” * Hoho “Am I in trouble?” * Yeye “No, no one’s gonna get grounded. Everyone makes mistakes, and I’m sure Kunekune had learned his lesson.” (A sudden noise sends confetti and streamers flying everywhere. Cut to Kunekune and Volcanian, with small-sized cannons.) * Volcanian “These are not just cannons!” * Kunekune “They’re party cannons!” (Both fired the cannons up again; out comes more confetti and streamers. Party hats land on everyone’s heads.) * Jack “Wow!” (giggles) * Spike “Hey! Volcanian’s here!” (All come together for a group hug.) * Kai-Lan (to Kunekune) “We’re sorry, Kunekune. But we’ll get over it.” * Kunekune “Really?” * Kai-Lan “Yeah. We’re still friends.” (Cut to the outside of the house and pan away as the kids and winged unicorn party on.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts